The Bug's First Outing
Episode 2: “I never thought I would say this… but it looks even worse in here.” Said Erekob. “Honey, are you sure you are telling us the truth?” Kyzan asked Jim. “Of course… only the guys that helped me may have been Galvan…” said Jim, scratching the back of his head nervously “And they may have been Driba and Blukic…” Kyzan buried her face in her palms. “Right, well, all hands abandon ship, the only place this ship is going is up in smoke.” She said heading for the airlock. “Come, on, have faith in me.” Said Jim. “Do you really think I would still be suggesting we use this ship if I thought there was a good chance it would kill us all?” “I suppose.” She said. “Hug?” she threw her arms wide, he came in to hug her, but quickly heard the familiar sound of her changing form with her Ultimatrix and saw that she was now a Vaxasaurian and crushing him. “Too hard?” she asked in a sarcastically caring voice. “Just a little” Jim managed to wheeze in response. Imolnere moved towards the cockpit and melted into his liquid form, seeping across the ship. “You see, I planned for that.” Said Jim. Suddenly Imolnere’s head appeared out of a wall. “I have no idea who these Driba and Blukic of which you speak, but I have to say, the ship is rather well put together.” “See, they aren’t completely incompetent.” Said Jim. “It would appear not.” Replied Imolnere. “now, if you get into your seats, I will get us ready for takeoff.” “Actually.” Said Jim. “I’ll need you to separate from the ship, we need to maintain the illusion of being a merchant vessel, the Incurseans trust few people as is.” “And if they stop us?” asked Eigreg. “Then they talk to me.” Said Kyzan, twisting the dial on the Omnitrix and transforming into her Bullfrag form. “And I explain that we are just a simple merchant vessel.” “Makes sense.” Said Erekob. Imolnere retreated from the ship and took a seat on the bridge along with everyone else. Jim sat at the helm and pressed several buttons, there was a clank, then a whir as the engines warmed up. “Well, that sounds ok…” Said Jim. He put on a headset and tapped in ground-controls frequency. “Ground Control, this is Starbug, requesting Launch clearance.” There was a series of grunts from the Alien in the ground control tower. “Thank you.” Replied Jim. He flicked a few more switches and pulled back on the accelerator, the engines grew louder as they revved. Jim then pulled back on the control stick. And the ship lifted into the air. Before flying away. “This is going well… Kyzan, you can look now…” he said. the Magister took her hands away from her eyes. “Well the fact that we are in one piece is rather comforting, considering how bad you say these two Galvans are…” said Erekob. “Yeah, their Galvans, those guys are all genius’.” Said Eigreg. “How bad could they be?” “Well…” began Jim… *Cut to 6 months ago* “Now, are you sure this thing is safe?” asked Jim, putting the Proto-Tool onto his shoulder. “Of course.” Said Blukic. “We said we’d build you one, and build you one we did.” “Go on, give it a test.” Said Driba. “Ok…” Jim said nervously. he took it off his shoulder and held it up like a rifle. “Alright, let’s use the Flamethrower.” He said. the gun shuddered, spluttered and began to blast green gunk into his face. “OH GOD! HOW DO YOU MAKE IT STOP!?!?!” He yelled, throwing the gun to the ground, he began wiping the gunk from his face “OH SWEET” he spat out some of the gunk. “WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING THAT DOES THAT!?” he yelled. He spat more out. “Oh sweet… What was tha-no I don’t want to know.” He said. “Dammit.” Driba walked over to it and turned it off. “Well… here’s the problem, you’ve got the security system on.” said Driba. “Oh… I suppose that makes sense.” Said Jim picking it up and flicking the security switch off. “Someone nicks it and they get a face-full of sludge.” He said. “Alright, let’s try that again.” He pointed the weapon “Come on, Flamethrower.” He pulled the trigger and was blasted in the face with a freeze-blast. Freezing his face to the position it was in. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” He asked, his face frozen into a surprised look. “that is the ‘urst ‘iece of tech I have e’er had the ‘isfortu’e of trying to use.” He said. He stamped on the gun so hard that it shattered. “You guys suck!!!” he yelled storming off. *Back in the present* “And you went to those guys to help you build a ship?” asked Eigreg giving Jim a funny look. “I went to other people first. I tried Azmuth, I tried the guys at the Plumber Dockyard, but no-one was willing to give me the time of day.” “I would rather ask a Blind Gourmand than go to those guys.” Said Eigreg. “You say that, but she is handling beautifully.” Said Jim. The ship jumped to FTL and came out near the Incursean Border. Erekob looked on the scanner in front of him. “Umm. Magister Jim? Something just dropped out of FTL. It isn’t Incursean…” Said Erekob. “It’s powering up weapons.” The ship began to rock as the blasts impacted with the hull. “This guy is nuts.” Said Eigreg. “Too damn right, messing with my ship.” Said Jim. “Power up weapons.” He ordered. Imolnere was about to dive into the ship. But Jim Pre-empted him. “Don’t, if you do that, we will give away our position to the Incurseans.” “And if I don’t we’re dead.” Said Imolnere. “No we aren’t.” replied Kyzan. Running to the Airlock, she quickly transformed into her Necrofriggian form “Big Chill!” She announced “No idea why I do that…” she muttered. The airlock opened and sucked Kyzan out into space, she watched as the intruder came in for an attack run, it was a Robot of some description. It was a Robot of some description… A Class 12 Armoured Mechasuit… This one looked to be remote piloted, the g-forces inside of the suit at the speeds it was traveling would kill most pilots. the Mechasuit landed on Starbug and began pounding away at the hull with its fists. Kyzan quickly flew towards the Mecha, she blasted it with her Ice Breath. It put its hands up and swiped her, knocking her back. But she quickly pressed the dial on her chest and ascended to Ultimate Big Chill she dived at the Mechasuit, knocking it off the ship and sending it flying off of the front of the ship. Kyzan gave an almighty blast of Frost-Fire, the fire froze it in place. Just as Starbug locked on with its lasers. “Fire…” ordered Jim. Erekob pressed the fire button on his console and a red laser shot out of the front of the ship, blasting the Mechasuit to pieces. Kyzan quickly headed for the airlock and got back inside, she pressed the button and returned to her normal form. “Excellent work.” Said Jim, getting up to meet her. They had a quick kiss before they sat down. “Alright… let’s get the remains aboard.” He said. “Well, for her first round of combat, I think the Bug held up well.” Said Erekob. “Yes, It appears as though I was wrong.” Said Imolnere. “Tough little ship…” Category:Operation: Flushout Category:Episodes